Blurred Lines
by Lazerwolf314
Summary: He had made her a promise when they had been standing on the edge together. He never expected it to be returned, but it had. And for the first time in months, he finally felt whole. Post "Personal Effects." Jammy fluff.


**Title:** Blurred Lines  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Flashpoint  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Sumarry: <strong>He had made her a promise when they had been standing on the edge together. He never expected it to be returned, but it had. And for the first time in months, he finally felt whole. Post "Personal Effects." Jammy fluff.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Saddly, I don't own Flashpoint.  
><strong>AN: **Spoilers for Personal Effects and some general stuff from the earlier season. After watching the premier, I felt the need to write something. It was pretty amazing. This season is going to epic. :) Please let me know what you think!  
>Also, for all Flashpoint addictsauthors, I have recently opened a forum called The Nook that holds discussions, challenges and prompts for FP. Please come and check it out.

* * *

><p>For the first time in such a long time, his heart finally felt whole. It felt as though all the pieces were put back together, only stronger than before. For a while, it had been partially cold and broken, with nothing that could bring it back to life. And he had accepted that, not that he had wanted to, but because she had asked it. Sam would do anything for her.<p>

Lying peacefully in his bed, arms around her as she slept quietly, he revelled in the warmth that seemed to emanated from both of them. A smile split his face again as he recalled seeing her in front of his door.

"_Jules." He said, slightly stunned to see her leaning against the door. She looked up and a small smile flickered across her face._

"_Hey Sam."_

"_Is everything okay?" He asked, still a little confused as to why she was there. It was slowly dawning on him, but he had to make sure before he dared to hope._

"_Yeah. Everything's fine. I just realized something today so I just came too…" She trailed off and looked at the ground._

"_Came too?" He pressed gently._

_Her eyes lifted and met his, burning deep into his soul. "I love you." She whispered and he felt his heart soar._

"_Me too." He replied, taking the step forward and pulling her close. Pressing his lips to hers, he could feel her respond in kind as they drew even closer together. The passion made his mind go numb and he wished he could stay like this forever._

_When she drew back, he fished his keys from his pocket and opened his door. Leaning in, he called for Natalie but received no answer. He allowed her to enter before shutting the door silently and following her into the living room. He watched her pick up a piece of paper and smile a bit as she read it._

_Handing it to him, she murmured, "I guess we scared her away." With a slight smirk he nodded. Then he looked at her seriously and said, "Are you sure about this?"_

_Meeting his eyes, she said the words that had been echoing in his ears ever since. "There's nowhere in the world I'd rather be." _

And once again, the lines between them had become blurred.

When they had been standing on the edge, ready to jump over and restrain the subject, he had said those very words to her. To the others, it was a simply proclamation of professionalism and his loyalty to the team. But he had been giving her a promise. A promise that he wasn't going anywhere and he was in this thing until the end. She hadn't been able to reply, but he had seen the flicker of realization in her eyes when he had spoken.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead as he felt her stir, he pulled her closer. As she blinked at him, sleep still in her eyes, he smiled. This was perfect. Everything seemed right. There was no longer a weight in his mind or an emptiness within him. She had fixed him.

An answering smile twitched her lips as she watched him. She could see a happier light in his eyes; something she hadn't seen for a long time. Thanks to her. Even though it was part of the past, she felt a burst of guilt as she remembered the way they had left things them. In her need to further her career and stay with the Team, she had pushed away the man she loved.

Seeing the guilt in her eyes, he shifted into a half sitting position with her legs around his waist. Cupping her face in his hands, he cocked his head and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She tried to look down, but he held firm. She sighed and met his questioning gaze. "I was just remembering how much of a jerk I was last time."

Sudden realization dawned and Sam leaned farther forward, so that their faces were only inches apart. "Don't worry about it. I understand." And he did. Even though it still hurt, he knew that Team One meant so much to her. He was still man enough to admit that it stung, but he would do anything for her.

Seeing the pure truth, she let out a shaky breath. "You really do understand. Thank you." Grinning, he swooped forward and captured her mouth in his. One long and brain numbing moment later, he pulled back and was pleased to see her a little flustered.

She punched him lightly on the arm. "Jerk." She muttered, unable to restrain the laughter.

"I love you too." He responded. Twisting his body so they rolled, she let out a tiny yelp when she found herself staring up at his laughing eyes. Kissing his jaw lightly, they began to move easily together, making each other happy. This was where they wished they could stay forever.


End file.
